computeranimatedmoviepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Age: The Meltdown
Ice Age 2: The Meltdown is a 2006 American computer-animated adventure comedy film. It is the third film created by Blue sky studios and the first sequel to their first film Ice Age. It was produced by Blue Sky Studios for 20th Century Fox, and premiered in theatres on March 2006. It was directed by Carlos Saldanha, co-director of the original Ice Age, and the music is composed by Robots composer, John Powell. The plot focues on Manny, Sid, Diego and Scrat trying to escape a deadly flood. Ray Raynono, John Leguizamo, Denis Leary and Chris Wedge reprise their roles of the characters. They are joined by new cast members Queen Latifah, Jay Leno, Seann William Scott, Josh Peck and Will Arnett. The working title was Ice Age 2: The Meltdown, but for the film's final release, the creators decided to remove the number 2, calling it Ice Age: The Meltdown. However, in the United Kingdom, Ireland, Mexico, and Australia, its title is promoted as Ice Age 2: The Meltdown. Also, most of the sponsors of the film had the 2 in their packaging after the name change (they however did edit the 2 out of their TV ads). The Blu-ray Disc and DVD were released in the United States and Canada on November 21st 2006 according to the official web store. They were released in the UK on October 23rd 2006, and both include a new Scrat short, No Time for Nuts. Plot In the opening scene, Scrat (Chris Wedge) , the saber-toothed squirrel climbs a glacier to bury his new acorn, but accidentally opens a hole in it, causing water to spurt out. The world of ice is slowly melting. The creatures of the Ice Age are all shown enjoying themselves on slides and pools made by the melting ice; among them are Manny (Ray Romano), Sid (John Leguizamo) , and Diego (Denis Leary). Sid opens a small day camp, where none of the younger creatures take him seriously, nor do Manny and Diego, which leaves Sid seeking a daring deed. Fast Tony (Jay Leno), a local con artist is claiming that the earth will flood and that the bark and reeds which he sells are needed to stay alive. Manny dismisses the idea, but is distracted when he sees that Sid will try to high dive from a giant waterfall; as Manny goes with Diego to the top of the waterfall to save Sid from his suicidal act, and the ice creaked under Diego's paws, and avoided it in fear, Sid finds out that Diego is afraid of water. The Herd see that the pleasant weather has caused the ice shelves to melt, and it is kept from destroying the valley only by the glaciers, which have formed a dam. A lone vulture warns the animals that a giant tree can act as a boat and save them if they make it to the end of the valley within three days time, and all soon set out to find it. Meanwhile Scrat's acorn is stolen by a brid and he goes to retrive it. As the animals begin their journey, Sid sings three songs to tease Manny about Mammoths being "extinct". During the evacuation, a glacier which contains two sea reptiles from the Mesozoic era, Cretaceous and Maelstrom, breaks off. When Manny briefly is separated from them, Diego and Sid encounter two mischievous opossums named Crash and Eddie (Seann William Scott and Josh Peck) who drive them nuts by playing whack-a-mole with them. Manny is teased about being the last mammoth alive, but is surprised when he encounters Ellie (Queen Latifah), a female mammoth who believes she is an opossum and Crash and Eddie's sister. Sid invites her to tag along with the group to escape the flood, and she brings her brothers. After a perilous ordeal with Cretaceous and Maelstrom while crossing a pond, SId prompt Diego to encourage himo to admit and face his fears - Diego insists that "fear is for prey", so Sid points out that Diego is behaving as if he is the water's prey. They discover an area which Ellie recalls as the place where she was adopted. She finally realizes she is a mammoth but distances herself from Manny when he suggests "saving their species". Ellie and Manny ultimately make up when they must co-operate to save the group when the ground cracks under their feet. Sid is captured by a tribe of mini-sloths who believe Sid to be a god. Sid lights a fire for them, and believes that he has finally found respect, but they plan to sacrifice him by tossing him into a volcano. Sid narrowly escapes. The next morning, Sid tells the others his experience but none are convinced. They find a field of hot geysers, which separate Manny, Sid, and Diego from Ellie and her brothers when they argue about which way to go through it. When the flood comes, Manny saves Ellie from drowning as she is caught in a cave (due to falling rocks), while Diego overcomes his fear of water to save Sid. Cretaceous and Maelstrom arrive, but due to Manny's quick thinking, they are finished off by a rock which falls on them, killing them both. The other animals are at the mercy of the water currents. Meanwhile, Scrat climbs up the glacier and at the top sticks the acorn he has into the ice. This forms a crack in the glacier, which widens into a fissure, diverting the flood and saving the animals. Scrat is then washed away. In the final scene, a herd of mammoths shows up, but Manny and Ellie decide to remain together anyway, taking Sid, Diego, and the opossum brothers along. Sid encounters the mini-sloths again - they believe Sid stopped the flood and invite him to be their leader. Diego, surprised to see the mini-sloths are real, convinces Sid to stay with the others, reluctantly admitting that Sid is a vital part of their 'herd'. The epilogue shows Scrat having a near death experience after falling into the fissure. He enters a heaven full of acorns. Suddenly, he finds himself torn away. He unhappily wakes up, having been resuscitated by Sid, who he proceeds to viciously attack. Cast * Ray Romano as Manny, the woolly mammoth * John Leguizamo as Sid, the giant ground sloth * Denis Leary as Diego, the Smilodon * Chris Wedge as Scrat, the saber-toothed squirrel * Queen Latifah as Ellie, the woolly mammoth. * Seann William Scott and Josh Peck as Crash and Eddie, the possums * Will Arnett as Lone Gunslinger Vulture * Jay Leno as Fast Tony, the giant armadillo * Tom Fahn as Stu, the Glyptodon * Alex Sullivan as James, the aardvark * Alan Tudyk as Cholly, the chalicothere. Production Reception Home Media Sequels Trivia Posters Category:Movies Category:Theatrcial Movies Category:Theatrical Movies Category:Blue Sky Movies Category:Second Movies in Franchsies Category:Sequels Category:2000s Movies Category:2006 Movies